


Almost Left Behind

by coffee_queen



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_queen/pseuds/coffee_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Casey gets what he wants, in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of the pilot

Casey hangs up the phone and groans loudly- that went well. He turns to go back into the hospital, but before he takes even one step, someone has grabbed his arm and is pulling him away.

“What the f…” Casey’s sentence stops abruptly when he realises that it’s Severide pulling him along. He stares at Severide as he follows him.

Severide doesn’t look back at Casey- he just keeps pulling Casey along, right around the corner to the alley next to the hospital. He pushes Casey back against the wall with more force than he’d really intended.

Casey grunts when his back hits the wall. He grits his teeth and glares up at Severide. He opens his mouth to argue against this, but doesn’t get the chance before Severide’s lips are crashing down on his. He’s too shocked to do anything but stand there.

Severide puts his hands on Casey’s hips and pins him against the wall.

Casey tries to push Severide away because this can’t happen- not now, not here, not like this- but he can’t manage it.

Severide pulls back after a minute and stares at Casey- if Casey says ‘no’ right now or if he runs or pushes him away, then this is over.

Casey blinks a few times and stares at Severide. His brain obviously still hasn’t caught up to him because he’s leaning in and trying to pull Severide back towards him.

Severide smirks for a second before kissing Casey again. He’s a little surprised, but pleasantly so, by how frantically Casey kisses him back- oh, this is going to be fun.

Casey moans softly when Severide snakes a hand into his trousers.

Severide rests his forehead on Casey’s shoulder and starts slowly moving his hand. He doesn’t miss Casey’s insistent groans, but doesn’t let it change his movement at all.

Casey whines lightly and digs his fingers into Severide’s sides.

Severide lightly bites on Casey’s earlobe.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Severide laughs softly and shakes his head.

Casey tries to push Severide away, more from frustration than from wanting this to stop.

Severide bites lightly on Casey’s neck, which seems to get Casey to finally stop fighting. He allows himself a few seconds just to enjoy that before resuming his actions.

Casey wants to beg- _more_ , _harder_ , _faster_ \- but no words come out so he just grabs onto Severide and tries to enjoy this.

It doesn’t last much longer- only a matter of minutes.

Casey throws his head back and moans loudly. He grabs Severide’s arm so hard that he probably leaves marks, not that he cares, and then he’s coming. He tries to keep himself upright as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, but he ends up half-collapsing against Severide instead.

Severide holds Casey tightly, mostly to keep him from falling to the floor- he can’t let Casey get injured, especially not today.

Casey leans against Severide and takes a few minutes just to catch his breath.

“Do you forgive me now?” Casey mutters into Severide’s neck.

“Forgiveness is overrated.” Severide pushes Casey away from him, back against the wall, and turns away.

Casey grabs Severide’s wrist before he can move away.

Severide looks down at where Casey’s hand is wrapped around his wrist, but doesn’t look back at Casey.

Casey pulls Severide back towards him and holds him tightly for a second before pushing him against the wall and dropping to his knees. He shakily reaches out towards Severide’s belt.

Severide grabs hold of Casey’s hands and looks down at Casey.

“What are you doing?”

Casey blinks a few times and then stares up at Severide.

“I need you to forgive me.”

Severide bares his teeth.

“Get up.” Severide pulls Casey to his feet. “It’s over. We’re fine.”

“But…”

“I said we’re fine.”

Casey stares at Severide for a few seconds before nodding briefly. He stays where he is, staring at Severide for a minute.

Severide rolls his eyes and gently pushes Casey back down the alley.

“They’re waiting.”

Casey gives the briefest nod of acknowledgement and holds his hand out.

“Come with me?”

“You have to go in on your own or they’ll know.”

“I know. Come with me?”

Severide stares down at Casey’s outstretched hand for a few seconds before grabbing hold.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
